The Secondo Era
by ArisuAlice
Summary: Chapter 6 up! "Oi! Stronzo, Apa yang kau lakukan tadi huh?" please R&R minna?
1. The Beginning

Moshi moshi minna san!

Ini XS Arisu yang ke 3… tentang Xanxus x Squalo x Vongola Secondo.

Sebenernya Arisu dapat ide ini juga nyasar, terus ampe bingung Namanya Vongola Secondo… Ampe nanya ke yang lain…. Yah tapi sekarang udah ketemu! ^^ jadi fic nya sekarang dah bisa dibikin~ XD

Disclaimer: sebagaiman orang2 tau kalau KHR! bukan milik saia, tapi TSE ( The Secondo Era) dan beberapa OC milik ArisuAlice©

Warning: OOC, OC, typo, gajheness, abalness, garing maksa, shounen ai (yang ga suka silakan tekan tombol back!)

-xxXXXxx-

Markas Varia, Dimana para anggota varia rata-rata selalu sibuk, mereka menerima misi pembunuhan, penculikan dan sebagainya, menyelesaikan ribuan kasus dan menerima sejumlah uang sebagai imbalannya. Itulah kesehariaan mereka sebagasi anggota Varia.

"Bos, Ada satu surat lagi!" panggil Acrobaleno melayang ke arah Xanxus. "Mu. Sepertinya kali ini Misi yang penting Bos, Dia memberikan pembayaran di muka" sambung si Acrobaleno itu. sambil memberikan Surat yang terbungkus rapi itu ke Xanxus.

"Bacakan!" perintah Xanxus. Mata Merah rubynya masih tertuju kepada beberapa tumpuk kertas di mejanya. Ma

_Para varia,_

_Namaku Vincentius, kepala butler keluarga Ravensword. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari Oujo-samaku untuk meminta kalian melakukan sebuah misi. Dia meminta kalian menerima misi ini. _

_Dari dulu Oujo-sama sudah tertarik pada hal-hal berbau misteri. Kali ini Oujo sama telah meneliti tentang sesuatu, tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkannya untuk menjalankan penyelidikan kali ini. Keterangan Misi ini ada di halaman sebaliknya. Pembayaran sebagian kami bayar dimuka, pembayaran yang lainnya kalian akan mendapatkannya._

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya pemimpin Varia itu.

"Sudah Bos, Pembayaran yang mereka berikan benar-benar bagus! Apa lagi dengan pembayaran tambahannya." Mammon pun mengeluarkan sebuah liontin dari jubahnya.

"Seperti yang Bos lihat, ini terbuat dari emas putih kualitas terbaik, di tambahlagi dengan beberapa batu Berlian, ini pasti bernilai tinggi" Dasar Mammon, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah uang dan selalu uang, seberapa berbahayanya misi itu, seberapa tololnya misi itu, kalau ada uang yang banyak, Ia akan menerimanya.

Dalam sekejap Xanxus langsung menyambar kertas itu. melihat di balik kertas itu. petunjuknya benar-benar dijelaskan. Clientnya kali ini benar-benar meminta Varia untuk mengambil misi ini.

"Bagaimana Bos?" tanya Mammon.

"Penjelasannya begitu detail, hmmm tapi tujuan misi ini belum jelas, kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, ini membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Kalau begitu? Ajak semuanya dalam misi ini?" tanya Acrobaleno itu.

"Mungkin tidak, Nanti dibicarakan di famiglia gathering." Xanxus memasukan surat itu pada laci meja kerjanya. Langsung ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas mejanya.

-xxXXXxx-

Hari mulai larut, sudah jam 9 tepat, Biasanya Para anggota Varia akan berkumpul di suatu ruangan dan membicarakan misi mereka.

"Shishishi, sudah lama pangeran tak mendapatkan misi." Ujar Bel yang duduk berselonjoran di Sofa putih di sampingnya ada Mammon yang duduk sambil ngotak ngatik sempoa.

"VOOOIII! BANCI JAMBUL AYAM MAU APA KAU?" teriak Squalo sambil menyelamatkan semua helai rambutnya, dari jari tangan Lussuria.

"Arara~ Squ-chan~~~ rambut mu sangat indah~ ayo biarkanlah aku mengepangnya~ pasti cantik!"

"VOOOOIII! SATU! AKU TAU RAMBUTKU INDAH! DUA! AKU INI COWOK! TIGA! MENJAUHLAH DARI KU FREA-." Belum sempat menyelesaikan umpatannya, ia sudah mendapatkan hadiah ornament keramik cantik. Dari siapa? Hohoho~ tentu saja bos tercintanya Xanxus.

"Berisik sekali" ujar Xanxus sambil menuruni tangga mansion itu. aura mencekam pun dapat dirasakan para Anggota lainnya.

"Shishishi Squally akan kena imbasnya lagi shishishi" ejek storm guardian Varia sambil tertawa cekikikan. Melanjutkan ejekannya tentang Squalo.

"Bos." levi pun segera menyapa pemimpin Varia yang sedang bad mood itu. Xanxus tak mengubris sapaan Levi. Xanxus duduk di singgasananya dengan angkuh sambil menopang dagu.

"VOOII! Pelipis ku!" teriak Squalo masih melawan Pemimpin itu. "masih punya nyali juga dia!" batin yang lain.

"Mau apa kau sampah brengsek?" Xanxus langsung mendeath-glare rain Guardiannya. Tatapan meta rubynya se akan-akan berkata 'kau-mau-mati-ya?-sampah?'. Squalo pun langsung diam dalam hatinya ia tak terima, pridenya sebagai seorang laki-laki merasa terinjak-injak.

Mammon pun langsung menaruh sempoanya yang baru ia kotak katik. Melayang menuju dekat Bosnya. "baiklah, karena semunya sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai rapatnya kali ini," Dalam sekejap sudah ada beberapa lembar kertas berisi data-data tentang misi yang ia terima dari Xanxus. Ini juga mungkin slah satu ilusinya.

"Baiklah, Misi assassination di England, tepatnya di Buckingham Palace, siapa yang akan menerima misi ini?"

"Shishishi pangeran akan menerima misi itu… seorang pangeran seharusnya berada di istana bukan?"

"Baiklah Bel, mungkin aku akan satu misi dengan mu, siapa tahu nanti menemukan sesuatu yang menarik…" sambung Mammon mulai berimajinasi kalau ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus seperti… berlian? Entah rencana apa yang disimpan oleh Acrobaleno serakah itu.

"Selanjutnya, Misi di Slovakia, Levi dan Lussu, kalian ambil yang ini, menurutku misi kali ini cocok untuk kalian." Mammon pun langsung melemparkan berkas itu kearah Lussuria.

"Ararara~ baiklah kalau begitu"

"Lalu…" Mammon tiba-tiba berhenti bicara. Ia melihat tumpukan berkas terakhir yang ia pegang. Itu berkas tentang Misi yang ia berikan pada Xanxus tadi siang. "Bos? Bos mau menyelesaikan misi ini?" tanya Mammon agak ragu, tumben-tumbenan Bos Varia itu mengambil misi secara inisiatif.

"hmmm.." hanya itulah jawaban Xanxus. Tidak mau memperparah mood pemimpin Varia tersebut ya sudahlah terima saja apa yang dikatakan si Bos.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu gathering selesai! Seperti biasa, semua keterangan ada di berkas tersebut." Acrobaleno akan melayang menuju ke ruangannya, tapi sebelum ia melayang 5 cm saja, sudah ada teriakan mencekam lagi.

"VOOOOIIII! Mana misi untuk ku?"

"akh. Aku lupa tentangmu Squalo. Tumben saja kau begitu diam, aku jadi tak memperhatikan mu." Ujar Mammon setengah meledek.

"VOOOIII!"

"Shishishi kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Squally satu misi dengan Bos? Pangeran yakin Bos tidak akan keberatan shishishi" usul Bel sambil tersenyum ala Cheshire kebanggaannya.

"VOOOIII! Bocah sial! Apa maksud mu?"

"Shishishi Squally~ kamu ingin misi kan? Jadi ya.. satu misi saja dengan Bos… bagaimana? Usul pangeran bagus bukan?"

"Tsk!" Squalo memang membutuhkan sebuah misi daripada ia harus berdiam di markas Varia sambil membusuk di sana sendirian, sementara para anggota lainnya sedang asik-asiknya menjalankan misi mereka, melakukan assassination.

"Sampah aku bersedia berbagi misi dengan mu, tapi bila kau menyusahkan ku di misi ini, jangan harap aku akan berbagi misi dengan mu lagi!" dengus Xanxus. Masih duduk di Singgahsananya.

"VOOIII! Bos Brengsek! Aku juga terpaksa berbagi Misi dengan mu!"

"Jadi?" sela Mammon terbang melayang ke arah Squalo sambil membawa berkas itu. "Kau mau mengambilnya Squ? Ini Misi yang terakhir ku dapat dari Bos." Sambung Mammon

"Berikan padaku!" jawab Squalo kasar sambil menyambar pen yang di pengang Acrobaleno itu. Pemuda berambut panjang itu langsung menanda tangani berkas itu.

"Shishishi senang melihatmu satu misi dengan Bos Squally~" ejek Bel senyum Cheshirenya belum lepas dari wajahnya itu. "Pangeran yakin Squally akan mendapat kan 'itu' dari Bos kan?" bisik Pangeran narsis itu sambil cepat-cepat lari meninggalkan Squalo.

PLOSH! Wajah Squalo pun memerah bagai kepiting rebus. "VOOOOIIII! Apa maksud mu Bocah brengsek?" Squalo langsung bangkit mengejar Bel yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Sekali lagi kastil itu dipenuhi oleh suara teriakan 'VOI' nya Squalo dan tawa histerisnya Bel, diselingi pula dengan suara pecahan barang hasil karya Xanxus.

-xxXXXxx-

"Voi, kau yakin peta itu menunjuk ke arah sini" tanya Squalo di sela sela misi.

"Diam saja. Client kali ini telah membayar untuk misi kali ini." Jawab Xanxus ketus. Sudah 3 jam lebih mereka berjalan di Hutan itu dan tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"sejak kapan kau mirip dengan Mammon? Yang kau pikirkan hanya uang?" balas Squalo sambil melihat peta yang diberikan saat awal misi.

"Cih! Seharusnya sekitar sini!" umpat Squalo saat melihat peta yang ia pelajari kemarin. Ia pun mencoba untuk mengecek kompasnya. Belum ia sempat mengeceknya. Rambutnya sudah di tarik oleh Xanxus.

"VOOOII! Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Squalo.

"Diam! Kau sampah tak becus. Jalannya ke arah sini!" jawab Xanxus masih menyeret Squalo menggunakan rambut silvernya itu. Squalo pun melawannya. Tapi apa daya, sampai kapan pun dia tidak dapat melawan seorang Xanxus.

"Dasar sampah tak becus. Lihat sudah ketemu kan?" Xanxus akhirnya melepaskan genggaman rambut Squalo. Squalo pun beranjak berdiri. Sekarang ia sudah sampai di tempat misinya yaitu …

Reruntuhan?

"Voi, kau yakin ini tempat misi kita?"

"Jangan membuatku menjawab pertanyaan sebodoh itu. Cepat lakukan penyelidikan!"

"VOOOIIII! Jangan bercanda!" Squalo masih melawan Bos Varia itu. Xanxus kembali naik darah. Dengan satu sentakan, X-guns Xanxus sudah berada tepat di depan pelipis Squalo. Membuat Pemuda berambut silver itu sedikit shock.

"Sekarang kau telah menjadi sampah yang tak menurut ya?" ujar Xanxus. "Kalau ku bilang disini, berati ada di sini! Mengerti?" gertaknya lagi memperjelas perkataannya. Sepertinya gertakannya sudah berhasil, Xanxus menarik X-guns nya kembali.

Squalo yang masih shock belum dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Dirinya berasa mematung di sana. Mata abu-abu miliknya masih tak dapat merefleksikan apa pun, mulutnnya bergetar.

Setelah beberapa menit, Squalo akhirnya baru sadar dari shocknya. Melanjutkan misi mereka untuk mengali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya di tempat ini.

Kalau di lihat dari reruntuhan yang masih tersisa, mungkin ini gereja. Ada beberapa sisi bangunan yang dapat membuktikan hal itu. apa lagi bidang bangunannya yang cukup luas, dan ada lonceng yang masih dikatakan cukup utuh.

"Voi! Bos! Cepat kesini! Aku menemukan sesuatu!" panggil second commander Varia itu.

"Che! Apa kau tak bisa melakukan penyelidikan sendiri?" Keluh Xanxus sembari menghampiri Rain Guardiannya yang sedang meyelidiki sesuatu.

"Kuburan? Jadi ini yang ingin kau tunjukan pada ku? Huh?"

"Bukan itu. lihat baik-baik di nisannya!" Jemari Squalo pun menunjuk ke arah batu nisan tua itu. di Nisan tua itu tertulis:

_Valencio, 21-3-XXXX_

_Percayalah, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi._

_Karena ini adalah kutukan namun juga bukan._

"Valencio?" gumam Xanxus. Angin berhempus kencang seketika. Seperti akan ada pertanda sesuatu.

"Dia bilang kutukan? Ini termasuk informasi yang di carikan?" sambung Squalo.

BRUUUKKK

Pada detik itu juga tubuh Xanxus terjatuh ke tanah. "Voi! Bos!" Seru Squalo sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Xanxus. Second Commander itu langsung memeriksa denyut nadi di tangan Xanxus. Masih ada! Mungkin dia hanya pingsan.

'Sial! Apa ini? Racun tak berbau? Serangan tiba-tiba? Perangkap?' batin Squalo. Segala pemikiran telah ia keluarkan. Tapi belum ada serangan lanjutan dari musuh. Lama kelamaan Kepala Squalo pun merasa pusing. "Sial!" umpatnya. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Sepertinya ia terlambat.

"Maafkan aku Bos," Squalo pun terhempas ke tanah di samping tubuh Xanxus. Sepertinya ini akhir dari hidupnya. Entah apa yang telah menunggu saat ia sadar…

-xxXXXxx-

"Kau yakin itu mereka Vincent?" tanya seorang gadis berpakaian hitam yang duduk dalam kereta kuda. Wajahnya cantik, anggun, dan menarik. Di sampingnya ada seseorang yang berpakaian butler.

"Aku yakin, Insting spiritualku selalu benar, Oujo-sama." Balas pemuda yang bernama Vincent itu.

"Kalau begitu, ini akan bertahan berapa lama?"

"Tidak akan bertahan lama, mereka hanya akan melalui time split. Mungkin hanya beberapa menit, atau beberapa jam." Jawab butler itu sambil tersenyum pada majikannya.

Gadis itu menguap. "Kalau begitu siapkan teh dan cake!" perintah gadis itu dengan nada angkuh sembari meyilangkan tangannya. "Aku bosan menunggu untuk pertunjukan selanjutnya." Sambungnya lagi.

"Baiklah, Saya akan segera kembali." Butler itu pun langsung keluar. Mengambil perlengkapan tea time instant yang selaluia bawa saat berpergian.

TBC

-xxXXXxx

Entah kenapa Arisu berpikir… sepertinya gaya penulisanku ada yang berubah… Apakah itu benar? QAQ Kalau ada yang berubah tolong kasih tahu ya… Arisu pengen cepet-cepet memperbaikinya. Soalnya Arisu ngerasa pas baca fic SIS lagi yang awal-awal rada beda dengan fic yang Arisu buat akhir-akhir ini…

Akh ya Minna san, bagaimana dengan cerita kali ini? Tolong berikan kritiknya ya… Pasaran kah? Lebay kah? Aneh kah? .

Mind to review? Onegai?


	2. time warp

Moshi moshi Minna~

Yosh! Chappie 2 sudah selesai ^^

Akhir-akhir ini lumayan sibuk bolak balik ke sekolah, jadi waktu ngetik pun berkurang… waktu maen pico pun juga berkurang…, MOS Arisu yang najuhbilah sesi-sesinya… ^^ plus beberapa fic pun belom diselesaiin…

Disclaimer: KHR! plus char nya milik Amano Akira, TSE dan beberapa OC milik ArisuAlice©

Warning!: OOC, OC, maksa, gajhe, abal, aneh, shounen ai~

-xxXXXxx-

Squalo pun mulai membuka matanya. Suara kicauan burung di sekitarnya membangunkan pria berambut silver. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya.

"VOOOII! Xanxus!" Squalo pun langsung bangun. Mata abu abu indah itu langsung melirik ke sekitarnya. Wajah second commander Varia itu terlihat cemas dan panic. Namun setelah melihat Xanxus yang masih terbaring di sebelahnya, wajahnya kembali tenang.

Squalo memperhatikan tempat di sekitarnya. Mereka berdua masih berada di reruntuhan, Namun ada yang berbeda dengan Reruntuhan itu. Reruntuhan itu seperti lebih utuh, dan masih belum banyak lumut di reruntuhan.

"Ada yang aneh di sini…" Gumam Squalo. Tak sadar bahwa sang pemimpin Varia telah bangun.

"Cih, Sampah apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujarnya mengagetkan Squalo yang sedari tadi tak sadar.

"VOOOII! Xanxus!"

Xanxus bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. "Oi! Ada apa tadi?" tanya Xanxus sedikit jengkel.

"Aku pun tak tahu Bos, Ada yang aneh disini…"

Xanxus langsung bangkit berdiri, mata merah rubynya menatap ke kuburan yang ditemui Squalo tadi. Memicingkan matanya agar benar-benar melihat kuburan itu dengan benar. Ada buket bunga tulip merah yang masih segar di depan kuburan itu. seingat Xanxus tadi tak ada buket bunga sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik sekarang mencari tempat istirahat dari penduduk setempat dulu. Besok lanjutkan kembali lagi misi ini." Ujar Xanxus pada rain guardiannya. Melihat Hari pun mulai Sore. Pemimpin Varia itu tak berkata apa pun.

Kedua orang itu pun berjalan menyusuri hutan. Akhirnya mereka pun menemukan jalan besar. Tak jauh dari itu tampak sebuah kota kecil. Kota kecil yang cukup besar. Namun tak sebesar Venice.

Trek trek trek trek

Bunyi kereta kuda itu semakin dekat, dengan Xanxus dan Squalo. Dengan deru yang cepat kereta kuda itu melintas di depan mereka, tak lama kemudian kereta kuda itu berhenti dengan cepat.

Melihat kejadian aneh seperti ini, Xanxus langsung mengambil posisi. Menaruh tangannya dekat dengan X-gunsnya, Second commander sudah siap dengan pedang yang ada di tangan kiri nya.

Pintu kereta kuda itu pun terbuka. Seorang pria berambut blonde sepnajang pundak pun keluar dari kereta kuda itu. kalau dilihat dari pakaiannya, pemuda ini dari keluarga yang terhormat.

"Richardo?" gumam pemuda berambut blonde itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Xanxus dan Squalo. Namun setelah beberapa langkah, Pemuda itu berhenti. "Ah… sepertinya aku salah orang… maafkan aku tuan-tuan" Pemuda blonde itu pun meminta maaf sembari mengankat topinya sedikit. Ia kembali ke kereta kudanya dan kembali meneruskannya.

-xxXXXxx-

"Voi! Xanxus! Sepertinya ada yang aneh di sini…" bisik Varia rain guardian pada Bossnya.

"Khhh… berisik sekali!"

"Vooii! Aku serius apa kau tak melihat pakaian mereka?" kali ini bisikannya terdengar seperti mengertak. Mata abu-abu Squalo dari tadi memperhatikan keadaan semenjak mereka tiba di kota kecil itu.

"Kau tak sadar ya boss? Pakaian mereka semuanya aneh!" sambungnya lagi

"Berisik sampah sial! Ini di daerah pedalaman!"

"Vooii! Aku serius! Kau tak lihat keadaan sekitarnya?"

Alis Xanxus kembali mengkerut. Tanda bahwa bad moodnya sudah kambuh kembali. Squalo pun cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya.

Langit pun berubah menjadi oranye dengan sedikit siluet keunguan… sudah beberapa jam ke Xanxus dan Rain guardiannya berkeliling di kota kecil tersebut. Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah merasa lapar.

"Cih! Susah sekali mencari penginapan disini…" gerutu Xanxus dalam hati. Mata Rubynya melirik kesana kemari mencari penginapan di kota tersebut. Lumayan lama mereka mnyelusuri kota itu sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan penginapan.

Gedung itu bertuliskan "Inn" di depannya. Gaya sedikit kuno, Namun tak apa justru memberikan kesan antik pada penginapan itu. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam penginapan itu.

Sesosok pria setengah baya sedang duduk di lobby penginapan itu. terlihat bahwa pria tua itu sedang menghitung uang koin (?). Dari raut wajahnya terlihat sekali dia adalah maniak Uang layak Mammon.

Xanxus langsung melangkah ke dekat meja lobby itu.

"2 kamar…" ujar Xanxus.

"50 sen"

"Apa?"

"30 koin… apa kau tak dengar bung? 50 sen untuk 2 kamar… kalau tak mau ambil ya sudah…" ujar pria itu sembari kembali menghitung uang yang ada di tangannya.

Tangan pemimpin Varia itu langsung menrogoh saku belakangnya. Mengambil beberapa uang Euro senilai 100 euro, di berikannya kepada pria tua itu.

"Kurasa itu lebih dari cukup, pak tua." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Pria tua itu justru mendengus geli melihat tingkah Xanxus. "Kau gila ya? Apa ini? Aku tak menerima kertas bodoh ini! Lagi pula apa apaan ini?"

Sikap pria tua itu membuat Xanxus marah. Setelah Ia bad mood karena dari tadi rain guardiannya mengoceh seperti biasa… Tangannya sudah dalam posisi untuk mengeluarkan flame of wrath. Namun ada yang janggal dengan hal itu. Harusnya tangan Xanxus saat mengeluarkan flame of wrath itu bercahaya… tapi kali ini tidak, mata ruby Xanxus terlihat kaget itu saat ia akan menyerang.

Keadaan bertambah kacau saat sang pria tua itu berteriak perampok dan menunjuk mereka berdua. Beberapa orang pun langsung datang dengan senjata seadanya lalu bersiap menyerang. Pemimpin Varia yang kini sedang shock mengapa ia tak dapat mengeluarkan flame of wrathnya.

Seorang pria bertubuh besar pun siap menyerang sang pemimpin Varia dari samping. Mengankat pemukul yang ia bawa tinggi-tinggi.

Kemeja belakang Xanxus langsung di tarik oleh seseorang. Sebuah pedang telah menahan serangan pria itu.

"VOOOIII! SEDANG APA KAU BOS SIAL! KAU TAK MELIHAT DIA SEDANG MENYERANG MU?" Suara mengelagar itu… tak salah lagi itu Squalo Rain guardiannya. Tangan kiri nya sudah sedikit gemetar senjata yang dipakai lebih besar dan berat.

Kejadian ribut itu sampai terdengar dari luar. Suara pecahan barang, suara barang yang di banting atau pun suara teriakan Squalo. Semua itu benar benar mengundang perhatian di sekitar sana.

"SIAL! TERIMALAH INI!" teriak seorang lainnya menyerang Squalo dengan pedang dari samping disaat Squalo sedang menangkis serangan dari arah sebaliknya.

"Sial!" umpatnya dalam hati. Ia langsung cepat cepat membalikan badan bersiap menangkis serangan itu.

TEP.

Seorang pria berambut Blonde menghentikan serangan yang dengan tongkatnya. Rasanya Squalo pernah melihat pria itu, begitu juga dengan Xanxus.

"Tuan tuan, memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, tangan kanannya masih memegang tongkat yang ia gunakan untuk menangkis serangan tadi.

Pria tua penjaga Lobby langsung berlari mendatangi Pria blonde itu. Menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang terjadi dengan kebohongan yang ia lebih-lebihklan.

"Begitukah?" ujar pria itu. pandangannya kini menatap Xanxus dan Squalo. Ia langsung menyerahkan sekantung kecil kepada pria tua itu. "Ku harap ini cukup untuk menganti kerugiannya." Kemudian pria blonde itu mengankat topinya, sepertinya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Ah.. Tuan tuan, Senang sekali bisa bertemu kembali." Sapa pria itu ke Xanxus dan Squalo.

"Ah, kalian berdua benar benar mirip dengan orang yang ku kenal…" sambung pria itu dengan sedikit tertawa yang elegan. Mata kedua Varia itu memperhatikan gerak gerik pria berambut blonde yang ada di depan mereka. Cara bicaranya, tertawanya, bisa dikatakan dia dari orang berkelas.

"Perkenalkan, Clause Blackwheel."

"Xanxus." Pemimpin Varia itu menjawab. Mata Abu abu Squalo memberi isyarat pada Bosnya. 'Voooiii! Apa yang kau lakukan?' sekiranya itu yang tercermin di mata rain guardian Varia.

"Dan kau?"

"Squalo…" Jawab second commander varia dengan ketus.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua Ahahahah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ikut denganku… Ada seseorang yang ingin kupertemukan dengan kalian berdua" Kali ini pria bernama Caluse itu tertawa kecil. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lucu dengan Xanxus dan Squalo.

Lama kelamaan Pemuda Blonde itu tertawa lebih besar. Sepertinya benar benar ada sesuatu yang lucu dari mereka. "Ah… Sudahlah… Kuharap kalian berdua mau ikut denganku. Ricardo pasti terkejut sekali!" Ujar Clause sambil berjalan keluar dari penginapan yang hancur itu.

"VOOOI! Apa maksudmu?" Teriak squalo ke pemuda itu.

"Khukukuku Kau akan tahu nanti… Ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk pria pengerutu itu…" batinny dalam hati. Pria Blonde itu menuntun kedua orang itu ke kereta kudanya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ada senyum tipis mengembang diwajah yang pucat.

-xxXXXxx-

"Kalau boleh tahu dimana ini?" tanya Squalo disela-sela perjalanan mereka. "Dan mau kemana ini?" sambungnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih di tekan.

"Ah? Oh! Di Italy bagian selatan, Tahun 1xxx hari rabu, tanggal 23 juni. Kita akan ke rumah seorang teman bernama Ricardo." Ujar pria itu dengan nada ringan. Seketika Mata kedua orang lain terbelalak.

"VOOOII! Kau Pasti bercandakan?"

"Tidak! Kalau kau mau tahu lihat saja Koran pagi ini" Jawab Clause sembari menyerahkan Koran pada Squalo. Dengan kasar pria berambut silver itu menyambar Koran yang ada di tangan Clause, Ia langsung melihat ke tanggalan dari Koran itu. "Benar apa yang dikatakannya…" ujar Xanxus saat melihat tanggalan yang tercetak di Koran baru itu.

"Voooiii! Kau pasti bercanda! Mana mungkin…" lirih Squalo tak percaya apa yang ia hadapi.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Clause polos.

"Cih… Seharusnya kita tak berada disini…" Jawab Squalo. Singkat kata mereka mengalami time warp beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu.

Ada perasaan tak enak menyelimuti hati Xanxus. Entah apa itu. Rasannya Ada yang janggal saat mengetahui Pemuda Blonde itu akan mengunjungi teman yang bernama Ricardo. Rasanya Ini ada hubungan dengan misi yang mereka jalani.

Kereta kuda itu kini memasuki dataran rendah. Langit Oranye yang menyelimuti padang rumput yang terbentang luas. Alam nya masih benar-benar belum tersentuh oleh tangan manusia, Sungai yang mereka lewati pun juga masih dapat melihat ke dasar sungai dengan jelas.

Squalo memperhatikan Bossnya yang dari tadi hanya memandang tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangannya itu. "Voi Boss! Ada apa?" tanya Squalo berbisik.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Xanxus. Mata Ruby Xanxus masih belum terahlikan oleh pertanyaan second commander varianya itu.

"Flame of wrath" Batin Xanxus dalam hati. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat Ia ingin menyerang dengan Falme of wrathnya, Ia tak dapat mengeluarkan Flame of wrathnya. Rasanya baru kemarin Ia menghadiahkan hiu bodohnya flame of wrath karena membuat kegaduhan di markas Varia.

Tak lama setelah langit berubah menjadi gelap total, Kereta kuda itu kini memasuki sebuah Wilayah milik Orang Kaya. Rumput yang terpangkas rapi. Penjagaan ketat saat memasuki gerbang utama.

"Lebih baik kalian Turun… Ricardo pasti kaget sekali melihat kalian berdua entah apa reaksinya nanti…." Ujar Clause kembali tertawa kecil

Bersama Clause, Xanxus dan Squalo menyusuri lorong di mansion itu. sepanjang lorong itu di dihiasi oleh Lukisan mewah. Salah satunya Lukisan Vongola primo berukuran sangat besar. Piguranya terbuat dari emas dengan ukiran yang indah menghiasi lukisan itu.

Di sampingnya ada Lukisan lainnya sama besarnya dengan Lukisan sebelumnya. "Squalo?" gumam Xanxus memperhatikan Sebuah Lukisan berpigura kayu berwarna putih. Menyadari bahwa objek Lukisan itu benar-benar mirip dengan Rain Guardiannya. Seseorang berambut Silver panjang dengan Gradasi keemasan. Mata laki-laki itu berwarna biru muda seperti langit cerah pada musim panas.

" VOOOOOOII! Xanxus! Lihat ini!" Teriak Squalo yang sudah beberapa meter jauh di depan Xanxus. Kepala Bos Varia itu kembali sakit. Sepertinya hiu kesayangannya sudah lupa pelajaran apa yang sudah ia berikan.

Rain Guardiannya berdiri di depan Sebuah Lukisan mewah lainnya. "Boss! Orang ini..," Mata Abu-Abu Squalo menatap ke lukisan yang paling besar di Lorong itu. Xanxus pun memperhatikan Lukisan yang dimaksud dengan baik-baik. "Vongola Secondo.." Gumamnya. Begitu melihat Sesosok Pria berumur 20-an dengan tangan yang mengunakan flame of wrath. Wajahnya benar benar mirip dengan Xanxus.

"Ah… itu yang ku bicarakan. Dia adalah Ricardo. Vongola secondo." Ujar Clause, wajahnya kini lebih terlihat sedih. "Aku mengajak kalian berdua kesini untuk menghiburnya… karena ada sesuatu yang aku tak dapat katakan…" sambungnya. Ekspresi wajahnya kini terlihat lebih sedih.

BRRRRUUAAAAAKKK

Seketika Pintu yang ada di ujung lorong itu terbuka dengan kasarnya. "Sampah sial… Ada apa lagi kau datang kemari?" Suara berat itu berasal dari sana. Sesosok Pria pun keluar.

"Ah. Ricardo! Kau sudah bangun dari tidur siang mu?" tanya Clause dengan nada ringan. "Cih! Sampah sial… sekarang kau bawa apa? Boneka tiruan ku? Aku tak tertarik dengan hal itu…" Sambung sang Vongola secondo dengan nada kesal.

Xanxus pun berdecak tanda tak senang.

"Ternyata bukan… Lalu yang dibelakangnya…" Vongola Secondo mengambil beberapa langkah untuk melihat satu orang lagi yang berdiri di belakang Xanxus. Pupil mata Ricardo mengecil. Mencoba menjaga imagenya dengan berusaha tidak terlihat kaget, Namun tetap saja itu tak berhasil… karena yang ada di hadapannya adalah…

"Va.. Valencio? Kau…"

TBC

-xxXXXxx-

Akhirnya Selesai!

Arisu ga bisa omong lama-lama lagi… lappie dah hampir mau di sita ma kaa-san…

Ok untuk update SIS dan TSE bakal Lama banget karena dah masuk sekolah… di tambah lagi system belajar Sekolah Arisu yang baru… _ doa in bisa ngikutin system belajarnya yang baru… .

Yosh! Mind to review?

Sankyuu for R&R^^


	3. Picture of him

Minna san… gomen kalo Arisu telat apdet TSE…

Hiks… laptop yang biasa Arisu gunain buat ngetik lagi dibetulin… T^T hiks… Arisu juga betul betul minta maap kalo selama ini jalan ceritanya ngak gitu jelas… itu semua karena Arisu lagi sibuk sama urusan sekolah…

Disclaimer: KHR! milik Amano Akira. TSE dan beberapa OC milik ArisuAlice©

Warning: OOC, OC, Gajhe, abal, aneh, garing, typo, shounen ai.

-xxXXXxx-

"Valencio?"

"?"

Dalam sekejap, Squalo sudah berapa dalam pelukan Vongola Secondo, masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Begitu pula dengan Bos Varia itu.

"Kau kembali Valencio?" Tanya Ricardo dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Nafasnya mengenai telinga pemuda yang ia peluk, membuatnya merasa sedikit tak nyaman berada dalam pelukan tersebut.

Sementara itu, Mata ruby Bos Varia itu bersinar berbahaya pada 2 orang itu. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik lengan Squalo agar lepas dari pelukan orang asing itu, menariknya hingga rain guardian Varia itu berada cukup dekat dengannya, mungkin terlalu dekat sehingga wajah Squalo memerah.

"Sayang Sekali, Dia bukanlah Valencio yang kau maksud." Ujar Xanxus sambil mendeath glare Ricardo.

Yang di death glare, malah membalik untuk mendeath glare Xanxus, membuat atmosfir makin kian mencekam. Namun di sisi lain Squalo malah menjadi korban karena cengkraman Xanxus membuat lengannya sakit.

"Hei.. kalian berdua sudahlah hentikan.. Xanxus benar, Dia itu Squalo. Lagi pul-" kata-kata Clause pun terhenti begitu ia merasakan dua orang langsung mendeathglarenya. Yang kira-kira berisi: 'Sampah sial… mau apa kau?'

"Hei! Kenapa kalian seperti menyalahkan ku?" teriak Clause dalam hati pasrah menerma deathglare dari dua orang yang berwajah mirip.

-xxXXXxx-

"Dia benar-benar mirip Valencio kan?" Tanya Clause.

Ricardo hanya menatap red winenya sambil memainkannya. Menyilangkan kakinya, mempernyaman posisi duduknya.

"Berisik." Hanya itu jawaban yang Clause terima dari sang Vongola Secondo. Sudah terbiasa mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu, membuat pemuda blonde in tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo akui saja, Dia benar-benar mirip kan?" Tanya Clause sekali lagi dengan nada setengah mengejek.

PRANG!

Gelas wine itu melayang dan nyaris mengenai Clause. Untungnya ia menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba itu. Mata emeraldnya memandangi gelas wine yang sudah pecah. Hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perlakuan Ricardo.

"Berisik sampah sial.."

"Ku anggap itu sebagai jawaban. Dia benar-benar mirip." Ujar Clause sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Ricardo.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar merindukan Valencio. Aku tahu itu, Kau juga yang menaruh bunga tulip merah itukan?"

"Apa kau tak dapat menutup mulut mu sampah?" Gertaknya.

"Shhhh.. mulut itu anugerah Tuhan Richard~" ujar Clause dega ada yang dibuat-buat.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN BODOH ITU!" bentaknya kali ini ekspresi marah Vongola Secondo itu sedikit berbeda.

"Baiklah baiklah… Akui saja Ricardo kau masih menyesal atas perbuatan mu itu, bereskan?"

"DIAM!" Bentaknya, Sepertinya Clause telah membuat Ricardo marah besar. Ada sesuatu yang Pria itu ingin lupakan. Sesuatu yang terjadi antara ia dengan Valencio. Sesuatu yang amat menyakitkan bagi pria itu.

Clause pun langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan kerja Ricardo sebelum amarah pria itu makin parah dan membunuhnya.

"Rasanya saat Valencio masih ada Emosinya tak separah ini… Haaaaah~ Aku benar-benar merindukan Valencio… Rasanya tak ada yang dapat mengendalikan Emosinya kecuali dia…" ujar Clause sembari menyusuri koridor. Mata Emeraldnya kembali menatap sebuah lukisan.

Lukisan seorang pemuda berumur 20-an. Berambut keemasan panjang. "Valencio… Mugkin hanya kau yang dapat membuat dia mengerti…" batin Clause, mata emeraldnya kembali usang. Ia pun melangkahan kakinya pergi menjauh dari lukisan itu.

-xxXXXxx-

"Jadi kita diperbolehkan untuk tinggal disini?" Tanya Squalo pada salah seorang butler dengan suara 'merdu' nya.

"Ah.. Iya, Ricardo-sama yang bilang seperti itu." Jawab butler muda itu dengan nada gugup.

Xanxus yang berapa di belakang Rain guardiannya merasakan sebuah firasat yang tak ia sukai. Mata rubynya tak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Masih berpikir hal yang sama sejak tadi.

"Voi Bos!"

Suara Squalo menyadarkan Xanxus dari lamunannya. Mata merah itu langsung menata Rain Guardiannya.

"Kamarnya hanya punya satu ranjang, lebih baik kau tidur di ranjang saja. Aku tidur di sofa." Ujar Squalo. Sambil membuka pintu kamar tamu mansion itu.

Ruangan dengan arsitektur ala Victoria, Dinding berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna krem, lantai yang dialasi karpet merah dengan border emas. Mirip dengan salah satu hotel ternama di Italy.

"Hei, Kau saja yang tidur." Ujar Bos Varia itu pada Rain Guardiannya. "Rasanya tak bisa tidur." Sambungnya lagi.

"Voi! Hari ini kau sangat aneh. Memangnya ada apa?" taya pemuda berabut silver itu ke Bos Varia.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja." Ujar Xanuxs sembari merebahak tubuhnya di Ranjang tersebut.

"Voooiii! Katanya kau tak mau tidur malam ini!" Teriak Squalo sembari menguncangan tubuh Xanxus yang terbaring di ranjang. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari Bos Varia itu.

"Vooooiii! Bangun Bos Brengsek!" gertak Squalo.

Tangan Xanxus pun menyusuri rambut silver Rain guardian itu. Menariknya dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat sehingga pemuda itu terhempaskan ke kasur. Tangan Xanxus mengitari leher pemuda itu. Membuat Pemuda itu terbaring tepat di sebelah Xanxus.

"Berisik… Apa kau tak dapat menutup mulutmu sampah?" lirihnya. Bos Varia itu sedang Bad mood. Muka Squalo kembali memerah seperti buah tomat. Tak dapat berkata apa pun.

-xxXXXxx-

Detik jarum jam pun dapat di dengar dengan jelas. Suasana mansion itu benar-benar sunyi. Jelas saja ini jam 3 Dini Hari.

Mata Squalo terus terbuka, Bukannya Xanxus yang tak bisa tidur, malah Ia sendiri yang tak dapat tidur. Membolak balikan badannya, mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman, Namun Ia tak dapat menemukannya. Sementara itu Bos Varia itu sudah terlelap sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sial… Kenapa seperti ini? Apa Aku gugup jadi tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Squalo dalam hati. Belum lama setelah Squalo sedang mencari jawaban tentang insomianya itu, Tangan Xanxus merayap di pinggang Squalo. Melingkarkannya, Tanpa sadar Bos Varia itu memeluk Squalo seolah –olah Rain guardiannya adalah guling.

"Vo-Vooooii? Apa-apaan ini?" batin Squalo. Tak berani teriak membangunkan pimpinan Varia itu. Squalo hanya keringat dingin dipeluk Xanxus yang terlelap. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Wajahnya memerah seperti sebelumnya. Pelukan itu bertambah erat setelah beberapa menit. Sepertinya Xanxus benar-benar mengira bahwa rain guardiannya itu adalah gulingnya.

Nafas Xanxus mengenai leher Squalo, Ia pun mendesah kecil setiap kali nafas Xanxus mengenai lehernya. Tidak nyaman dengan posisinya kini.

"Kenapa?" lirih Squalo kecil. "Aku harus menyukaimu?" sambungnya. Cairan bening pun keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Bos brengsek…" umpatnya dalam hati.

Dalam hati Squalo ia merasa sakit. Sakit dengan semua perlakuan Xanxus padanya. Sakit. Karena entah mengapa Ia harus jatuh cinta seorang sosok egois seperti Xanxus. Sakit, Karena Ia harus mencintai tanpa dicintai, sangat menyakitkan…

Squalo tak dapat berbuat apapun, Pemuda berambut silver itu hanya dapat diam seumur hidup. Entah sampai kapan ia harus menahan rasa sakit itu, Entah sejak Ia dating kesini, Squalo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan dunia yang ia tempati, Terlebih lagi dengan kuburan itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang amat dekat, namun juga amat jauh.

-xxXXXxx-

"Pagi semuanya!"

Mansion Vongola pun menjadi sedikit ceria dengan keberadaan Clause. Menjadi lebih hidup, lebih ceria, dan entah kenapa menjadi lebih bersemangat. Ia menyapa setiap penghuni mansion itu, menganggunya dan membuat keributan semata.

"Xanxus! Squalo! Selamat pagi!" Dia pun langsung main trobos ke kamar tamu tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"!" Clause melihat sesuatu yang asing… sedikit aneh namun dapat membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar mirip…" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil begitu melihat Xanxus yang tidur memeluk Squalo. "Ah… Aku seperti bernostalgia saja." Sambungnya.

Ia pun berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Menutup pintunya dengan pelan, tidak seperti ia masuk.

Clause yang kehilangan kesenangan menganggu orang lain, malah berganti hanya tersenyum sendiri. Bukan tersenyum senang, malah tersenyum kosong. Mata emeraldnya pun malah menjadi sayu.

"Ah... Kalau saja waktu dapat diputar kembali." Ujarnya kepada diri sendiri. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Yang sudah diambil, tak mungkin kembali…" ucap Clause dengan nada dingin. Mata Emeraldnya bersinar berbahaya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan utama.

Saat Ia memasukinya, para butler dan maid pun langsung membungkuk tepat 90 derajat.

"Selamat Pagi Clause-sama! Ricardo-sama sudah menunggu!" Para Butler dan maid mengucapkannya secara bersamaan. Kepala Butler disana langsung mempersilahkan Clause duduk. Ricardo sudah duduk di tempatnya sebagai tuan rumah. Menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Sampah sial.." ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"?"

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini lagi?" tanya Ricardo dengan nada malas. Melipat tangannya dan bersender ke kursinya. Melihat ke arah Clause yang sudah selesai memakan sarapannya.

"Ah~ langsung ke topic pembicaraanya."

"Cih! Kau hanya membuang waktu saja. Katakana saja langsung. Kau pasti memerlukan sesuatukan?"

"Ahahaha Ricardo, waktu itu masih banyak… lebih baik nanti baru dibicarakan saja. Lagi pula Aku ada beberapa urusan di Italy. Tak apa kan kalau aku menginap disini selama beberapa hari saja?" tanya Clause sambil tersenyum.

"Urusan di Italy? Paling hanya membuat masalah di German dan berlari mencari perlindungan disini." Ujar sambil memutar matanya. Ricardo sudah hafal betul mengapa pemuda blonde itu mendatanginya. Lagi pula Clause sudah puluhan kali mendatangi Ricardo dengan alasan yang sama. Tak Aneh Bila Sang Vongola Seondo sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Yah begitulah Ricardo." Jawab Clause sambil tetap tersenyum. Tak peduli dengan kata-kata tajam yang dikeluarkan Ricardo. Malah kata-kata tajam itu membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"Ah iya, Ada hal lain juga yang inginku bicarakan denganmu." Clause pun memberikan sebuah surat ke Ricardo. Pria berambut hitam itu melihat amplop surat itu.

"Urusan bisnis lagi?" tanyanya sambil membuka Surat itu. Membuang bungkusnya sembarangan. Tak peduli soal itu. Mulai membaca isinya.

"Seperti biasa… Aku memerlukan beberapa bahan asing untuk membuat boneka." Ujar Clause sambil merentangkan tangannya. "Yah… salah satunya bunga tulip merah… Kau tahu darimana Aku harus mendapatkan bunga tulip terbaik." Sambungnya.

"Tulip merah…" gumamnya "Rasanya Valencio pernah memberikannya padamu beberapa bibitnya…" ujar Ricardo tak mau pusing soal bunga tulip merah.

"Yah… Sebenarnya Aku sudah mencoba menanamnya, Tapi… Bagaimana ya… Aku memang tidak dapat menanam apa pun…" Jawab Clause sambil sweat drop berat. Mukanya pun langsung pucat mengingat kejadian Ia mencoba menanam bunga tulip.

"Dasar sampah tak berguna…" Mata Ricardo pun berahli menatap langit biru dari jendela mansion. Warna Biru langit… Rasanya Ia tetap tak dapat melepaskan Valencio dari dirinya.

TBC~

-xxXXXxx-

Huaaaa T^T chappie ini terpaksa Arisu post di rumah temen… (rasanya miskin amat gw…) hiks… hiks… dan mohon maap banget reader kalo typonya kelewat batas… QAQ hiks…

Arghhhh! Lappico (nama lappie) cepatlah hidup kembali! DX Hiks… hiks… gara-gara virus sialan… semua fic XS dan fanfic yang dah diketik setengahnya pada ilang… TERKUTUK! *Slapped, kicked, burned, killed*

Maap Reader… Arisu lagi bener-bener Emosi oleh beberapa hal T_T tapi… sebelum kita berpisah (cielah bahasanya! Gajhe XD), Review reader semua? Onegai?

Sankyuu for R&R ^^


	4. about him part 1?

Entah kenapa Arisu lagi mood ngetik TSE... T_T padahal SIS udah jadi seperempatnya. Hhhhh… rasanya akhir-akhir ini Arisu lebih sering bad mood gara-gara beberapa orang… siapa itu? Kita tunggu episode depan *mulai ngak nyambung… #disepak*

Ah! Ya dan entah kenapa Kali ini Arisu lagi mood menjawab reviewan^^ (padahal asliya mah males…) *ok, itu rahasia umum…*

RikuAyaKaitani: *melepaskan cekekan* ini sudah ku apdet DX

Shara: ah.. anggap saja ada guling.. *plak*

Rui: hahahaha ga pa pa kok kaga log in, Arisu juga sering ngak log in kalau mau review bahkan kadang2 males review =w=.

Nakyo: Lol, Hmmm Valencio juga ngak bisa dikatakan penjahat y.. tapi em…

Rst: hae? klo da bonus ntar fic saya jadi rate M donk? O_o *pikiran lu aj yang mesum! bonus ngak selalu rate M!"*

Ciocarlie: hmm klo penasaran ma wujudnya Clause... .com/#/d2xcoja

dan yang udah pada mengdoain lappico biar cepet sembuh juga thx XD

Ya sudah tanpa cas cis cus ces cos langsung aja deh… ^^

Disclaimer: KHR punya siapa? Hayooo~~ tau ngak punya siapa? *plak*, tapi kalau fic ini jelas milik ArisuAlice©

Warning!: Gajhe, Typo, aneh, maksa, gila, garing, pelampiasan otak error author, and shounen ai! (mungkin bisa jadi yaoi…)

-xxXXXxx-

VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII

Teriakan itulah yang menghiasi Vongola HQ di pa- er.. siang lebih tepatnya… hampir semua penghuni mansion tersebut menutup telinga mereka dan beberapa orang pelayan mengalami shock berat karena tidak berhasil mengamankan telinga mereka

Suara khas itu berasal dari ruang tidur tamu. Tak lama lagi pasti ada keributan yang akan terjadi. Asing bagi penghuni mansion Vongola Secondo, namun tidak bagi Varia.

PRANG

BRAAK

VOOOOOIIII

Semua pelayan pun bersweat-drop ria mendengar semua suara tak merdu dari ruangan itu.

"Ku rasa Ricardo-sama tak akan menyukai ini.." ujar seorang pelayan dengan nada gemetar.

"Apa lagi ditambah badmoodnya pagi ini… ah… rasanya aku benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini…" jawab pelayan yang lainnya. Suara teriakan dan pecahan kaca sudah beberapa kali terdengar dengan kian 'merdunya'

Semua pelayan hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar suara itu dari kamar tamu. Mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka dengan terpaksa. Berharap sang Vongola Secondo tidak menuju kesana dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"VOOOII! Bos brengsek… apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Squalo sambil mengosok-gosokan pelipisnya yang sakit.

"Suara jelek mu itu mengganggu sekali… sampah kau ingin membuat aku tuli ya?"

"VOIIII! Itu juga salah mu!"

"Che! Memangnya aku salah apa sampah?" tanya Xanxus dengan nada menantang.

"Tentu saja! Salah mu itu…" Suara mengelegar Squalo entah kenapa melemas suaranya jadi kecil.

Plosh~ wajah rain guardian varia itu berubah menjadi merah lagi mengingat perlakuan Bosnya tadi malam. Wajah nya ia palingkan tidak mau Bosnya melihat ia berwajah merah padam seperti itu. Ia juga tak menerusi perkataannya itu lagi, Ia ingin Bosnya sadar sedikit bahwa ia adalah korban yang sebenanrnya. Tak sabar menunggu Bos Varia itu memutuskan berjalan mendekati Squalo yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang tersebut.

"Tsk! Sampah sial jawab pertanyaan ku." Ujar Xanxus.

"…"

"Sekarang siapa yang salah?" tanya Xanxus sekali lagi. Sekarang ia tepat berdiri di depan second commandernya menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Jawab aku sampah sial!" gertaknya sambil mengangkat dagu Squalo dengan paksa. Memaksa agar Rain guardiannya menatapnya.

"Cih.. sampah kau menangis? Mengelikan kau tahu?" di ujung mata Squalo ada cairan bening yang siap untuk membasahi wajahnya seperti malam sebelumnya. Namun pemuda itu segera memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau melihat Bosnya itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan lalu menangis."

"Voi! Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?" Boss Varia itu bertanya lagi.

"Apakah aku salah?" Xanxus mengatakan hal itu dengan suara yang lebih rendah. Membuat Squalo semakin gugup untuk menjawab perkataan Xanxus. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Dasar sampah menyedihkan…" ujar Xanxus kepada Squalo, berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara pemuda berambut silver itu masih tetap berada di atas kasur, wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Campuran antara marah, kesal, dan gugup. Tangan kirinya mengusap air mata yang hampir keluar itu. Ia sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Dasar Bos sialan… Apakah ia tak sadar apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam?" batin Squalo sedikit jengkel.

-xxXXXxx-

Sedari tadi Squalo hanya mondar mandir di taman entah apa yang ia lakukan. Sebentar dudu di kursi, sebentar lagi ia berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah dan duduk di tempat yang sama.

'Entah kenapa, tetap saja aku merasa ada yang aneh. Apa lagi dengan kuburan itu. Apa sebaknya aku pergi mengecek ke sana saja ya?' gumam Squalo berjalan mondar mandir layaknya detektif-detektif di serial anime.

"Squalo~" panggil seseorang dengan suara yang sedikit mirip Lussuria dengan campuran suara Bel. Otomatis pemuda berambut silver itu menengok ke arah suara tersebut.

"Kau lagi Clause…" ujar Squalo dengan nada jengkel. "mau apa kau?"

"Aku bosan~ Ricardo sedang sibuk, Xanxus hilang entah kemana… Hei! Temani aku menjenguk Valencio yuk!" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Mata hijau emeraldnya bersinar-sinar seperti anak kecil yang meninta lollipop pada ibunya.

"Hah?"

"Iya… lagi pula aku bosan… biasanya kalau ada Valencio setidaknya ada yang bisa ku ajak bicara…"

"Hah?" Squalo makin bingung mendengar ucapan pria blonde itu.

Ia sibuk mencerna isi kata-kata Clause tadi. Orang bersangkutan malah hanya tersenyum tipis dan menarik tangan Squalo memaksanya untuk ikut dengannya.

"Voooiii! Mau apa kau?" teriak Squalo

"Sudahlah.. Temani aku menjenguk Valencio saja. Sudah lama aku belum bercerita banyak pada dirinya…"

"Vooiii! B-Bukankah dia sudah meninggal?" tanya Squalo ragu.

"Karena itulah… Ayo!" seru Clause riang sambil menarik tangan Squalo yang kebingunan,berlari menuju kereta kuda nya. Sesaat setelah mereka berdua naik, kereta kuda itu langsung melaju dengan cepat keluar gerbang mansion Vongola Secondo.

"Tunggu dulu, memangnya siapa itu Valencio?" tanya Sqalo penasaran.

"Hmmm… bagi ku, dia salah satu orang yang mengerti keadaan di Vongola. Orang yang mempunyai kuasa juga di Italy. Bisa dibilang ia seperti gubernur kota kecil itu." Jawab Clause sambil mengosok-gosokan dagunya.

"Voooiii! Bukan itu! maksudku hubungannya dengan Vongola Secondo… lalu kenapa dia memanggilku dengan namanya?"

"Ahahaha, karena wajahmu benar-benar mirip dengan Valencio. Lagi pula Valencio adalah seseorang yang amat berarti bagi Ricardo. Namun, yah… karena suatu hal ia meninggal." Ujar Clause masih tetap mempertahankan senyuman diwajahnya. Walau senyuman yang ia tampilkan bukanlah senyuman yang biasanya.

"Mirip?" tanya Pemuda berambut silver itu kebingungan

"Iya! Aku pun juga kaget begitu melihat mu pertama kalinya. Makanya aku turun dari kereta kuda."

'Ah! Kejadian waktu itu… pantas saja.' Batin Squalo.

Tak lama setelah itu, kereta kuda itu berhenti. Sepertinya mereka telah sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, kuburan Valencio, tempat dimana Xanxus dan Squalo secara tak sengaja mengalami time warp ke masa Vongola Secondo

"Wah wah wah! Sepertiya Ricardo telah ke sini lebih dulu…" ujar Clause begitu melihat buket bunga tulip merah yang segar berada tepat di depan kuburan.

"Dia selalu saja kesini setiap hari, selalu membawa buket bunga tulip merah dan berbicara hal yang sama setiap harinya. Seperti rutinitasnya saja. " sambungnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Voi! memangnya Vongola secondo tidak sibuk ya ?"

"Yah… Mau bagaimana lagi… walau hujan-hujan pun ia akan datang… Dia memang keras kepala."

"Sepenting itukah Valencio baginya?" tanya Squalo dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Bukannya penting Squalo, tapi Valencio memang orang yang benar-benar mengerti Ricardo. Rasanya hanya dia yang dapat bertahan di sisi Ricardo."

Angin pun berhembus dengan lembutnya. Angin yang di penuhi wangi bunga musim panas.

"Huaa sudah musim panas lagi… Ah! Squalo, bagaimana kalau kita kembali sekarang?" tanya Ricardo. Pemuda Blonde itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kuburan Valencio itu seakan-akan orang itu masih hidup. Ia berjalan menuju kereta kudanya yang menunggu di pinggir reruntuhan itu. Sepulang dari tempat itu, ada senyum kecil yang menhiasi wajahnya.

"Valencio.. kuharap Ricardo dapat mengerti keadaan mu waktu itu…"

-xxXXXxx-

Semenjak dari tadi pagi Xanxus menghabiskan waktunya duduk di perpustakaan mansion tersebut. Dimana ia memilih tempat itu karena ketenangannya, dan yang jelas jarang ada orang yang keluar atau masuk keruangan itu.

Mata merah ruby Bos Varia itu hanya memandang tangannya dengan alasan yang sama. Bagaimana ia tak dapat mengeluarkan Flame of wrath? Bagaimana bisa ia tak dapat mengeluarkannya jika sejak kecil ia sudah dapat bermain dengan kekuatan destruktif seperti itu. Kekuatan yang ia dapat tanpa ada yang mengajarinya.

Bos Varia itu merasa bosan dengan hal itu. Semakin dipikirkan semakin jelek moodnya karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Ia memilih untuk menlihat-lihat buku-buku yang ada disana. Masih berkutat dengan bad moodnya, Xanxus main asal ambil sebuah buku dari sana. Saat buku itu dikeluarkan dari raknya, Ada selembar kertas yang terselip disana.

Dibacanya kertas tersebut.

_13-1-XXXX_

_Rasanya akhir-akhir ini kesehatanku menurun, Namun ini juga demi rakyatku, Aku harus berjuang lebih keras lagi. Yang pasti aku akan dimarahi Ricardo lagi, Dia selalu bilang untuk menjaga kesehatanku terlebih dahulu dari pada rakyat kecil, Dasar Ricardo, dia tak pernah mengerti bagaimana rasa menjadi rakyat kecil. Tapi dia memang benar aku harus menjaga kesehatanku ini._

Alis Xanxus mengkerut sedikit. Yang ia baca itu adalah diary? Tapi diary siapa? Mata merah Xanxus melirik ke arah buku yang ia pegang. Membuka halaman pertama dari buku berwarna hitam legam itu.

Valencio

'Valencio? Orang yang disebut-sebut kemarin itu ya?' batin Xanxus. Tangannya membolak-baliki halaman buku itu. Tak sepenuhnya ia memperhatikan semua tulisan yang tertulis di buku milik Valencio itu. Sampai akhirnya Diary itu berhenti sampai tanggal 20 maret.

_20-3-XXXX_

_Penyakitku bertambah parah saja, Ricardo dan Clause juga sudah menasehatiku untuk beristirahat berkali-kali, sampai hari ini Ricardo membentakku dan hampir membunuhku Semua karena aku terlalu memikirkan tugasku dari pada kesehatanku. Rasanya dia benar-benar memperhatikan kesehatanku. Namun mungkin besok semua akan membaik, Pekerjaanku akan berakhir besok, Akhirnya aku dapat santai seperti dulu lagi._

'tunggu… besoknya 21 maret? Ia sepertinya meninggal pada hari itu… mungkin karena penyakitnya itu?' batin Xanxus begitu membaca halaman terakhir yang tertulis pada buku itu. Halaman terakhir yang merupakan juga bukti bahwa penyakit orang bernama Valencio itu sudah semakin parah. Ada beberapa tetes darah di halaman tersebut. Mungkin ia batuk darah saat menuliskan hal ini.

-xxXXXxx-

"Ricardo~" suara iseng Clause pun menghiasi Mansion tersebut. Sudah menjadi rutinitas Clause untuk mengganggu sang Vongola Secondo yang bekerja.

"Apa? Kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk brengsek?"

"Che… Ricardo justru aku sedang datang membicarakan sesuatu… tentang bisnis…" sambungnya. Clause berjalan dan duduk di salah satu sofa ruang kerja Ricardo. Sang pemilik mansion itu masih sibuk mengurusi tumpukan kertas kertas yang ada di mejanya tak mempedulikan pria blonde itu.

"Seperti yang kau tahu Ricardo, keadaan di German tak begitu bagus juga. Lagipula akhir-akhir ini juga banyak mafia yang bermunculan."

"Lalu?"

"Ck ck ck Ricardo… kau lupa dengan gadis itu?" tanya Clause. Nada bicaranya langsung berubah menjadi serius. " Adik kecilku… Exila~" sambungnya.

"Memang ada masalah apa lagi dengan sampah licik itu?"

"Yah… banyak orang kini mengincar kekuasaannya sebagai seorang landlady, Bagaimana pun dia tetap saja adik kecilku~" ujar Ricardo dengan cengok manja khasnya.

"Lantas?" Tatapan mata Ricardo masih tetap berada pada tumpukan kertas, sedetik pun ia tak melihat lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Dia sudah mati 2 minggu yang lalu…" Jawab Clause dengan nada yang tiba-tiba menurun. Memejamkan mata emerald sambil mengingat-ingat adik yang ia bicarakan.

"Hooh.. Begitu kah?" ujar Ricardo tak peduli dengan kematian adik Clause, malah melanjutkan menanda tangani kertas-kertas itu. Clause hanya dapat menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"Yah… Sekarang Aku yang terpaksa menjadi Landlord disana… kau tahu tak mudah menjadi Landlord… kurasa sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Valencio seb-"

Mendengar nama Valencio disebut lagi. Seketika Pena yang Ricardo pegang patah. Ia langsung menatap pemuda blonde itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU LAGI!" Bentaknya sambil memukul meja kerjanya.

"Ri.. Ricardo.. Hei! Tenang dulu!"

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali sampah jelek? Jangan pernah menyebutkan nama itu di depan ku lagi!" Gertaknya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Usaha Clause untuk menenangkannya gagal total. Percuma ia berbicara lagi, kemarahan pria itu tak dapat dikendalikan.

"KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Tanpa berbicara apa pun lagi, Pemuda Blonde itu langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Meninggalkan Ricardo sendiri dalam ruang kerjanya dalam keadaan mengamuk. Nafas pria itu tak beraturan setelah marah-marah.

Pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya mencari udara segar. Bukanlah pertanda baik bagi semua penghuni Mansion Vongola tersebut. Semua pelayan pun enggan berjalan-jalan di koridor-koridor atau atau berkeliaran di tempat yang biasa didatangi oleh Ricardo. Aura tak enak pun menyelimuti setiap lorong-lorong mansion tersebut.

VOOOOIII!

Suara teriakan 'merdu' itu sekali lagi menghiasi mansion tersebut. Tentu saja kita sudah tau siapa pemilik suara merdu bagai toa itu, tapi tidak bagi mereka.

Sang pemilik suara a.k.a Squalo berjalan dengan menghentakan kaki sesekali mengertakan giginya. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti orang kesal. Ternyata benar saja, Rambut silver panjangnya itu kini basah kuyup, mungkin karena tersiram air atau cairan lainnya….

Pemuda itu langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ke kamarnya. Dalam hatinya ia cepat-cepat ingin mengeringkan rambutnya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu membelok ke kanan lalu…

BHUG!

"Voooii!" Pemuda itu secara reflek langsung berteriak seperti itu begitu ia menabrak seseorang saat ingin membelok. Ia pun terjatuh ke lantai dan meringgis kesakitan.

"Kau.. Valencio?" ujar Ricardo.

"Voi! Aku bukan Valencio yang kau maksud!" jawab Squalo mengelak dari pernyataan dari Ricardo bahwa ia adalah Valencio yang dimaksud. Yang diajak bicara bukannya menanggapi celotehan Squalo, malah mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda berambut silver itu

"Kau tak apa-apa Va- ah maksudku Squalo." Tanya Ricardo. Namun sebelum Squalo menjawabnya, Ricardo membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Rambutmu basah…" Ujarnya sambil memegang rambut silver Rain guardian Varia. "Cepat pakai ini." Ujar sang Vongola Secondo sembari memberikan Jasnya pada Squalo, Sukses memmunculkan semburat pink kecil di wajah rain guardian Varia.

'Voooii! Kenapa mukaku memerah? Ah… sudah lupakan saja…' Batin Squalo saat ia sadar dirinya blushing di depan orang yang berwajah mirip dengan Xanxus.

"A-Ah! Terima kasih… tidak apa-apa" tolaknya dengan cepat, melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari Ricardo. Tapi baru dua langkah saja, entah kenapa Ia kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan nyaris jatuh lagi.

Ya, Nyaris jatuh lagi…

Dengan Cepat Vongola Secondo itu menangkap tangannya dan menariknya, jatuh ke dalam pelukan sang Don Vongola. Muka Squalo pun kembali memerah, jauh memerah dari sebelumnya. Detakan jantungnya menjadi tak karuan. Hati kecil merasa sedikit malu tapi ada sedikit rasa nyaman berada dalam posisi tersebut.

Entah kejadian ini harus dibilang keberuntungan atau kesialan baginya. Tak jauh dari sana, mata ruby Xanxus memandang kedua orang itu dengan berbahaya. Sinar matanya memancarkan kebencian yang amat mendalam…

TBC~

-xxXXXxx-

Yaaaay-ed! I'm back! *power up!*

Arisu jadi punya hobi baru ngebuat papa Xanxus cemburu khukukuku… *ketawa setan* *ditembak mati ma Xanxus*

Memang paling enak kalo ngetik fic pas liburan gini... santai… no problem… (no problem? Tugas lu numpuk!) Tapi, apa pun si tugas itu bukan urusan sekarang… Arisu jamin temen-temen sekelas Arisu juga pada belom nyentuh tuh tugas sama sekali… (padahal tugasnya segunung gitu =_=a )

Tapi sebelum ngeriview ato menekan tombol back, Eitss… Boku mau tanya-tanya dulu nih! Kalau Reader disuruh bikin sesuatu yang ada hubungannya ma gambar / art lainnya kira-kira bikin apa? Hayo~~

-Komik

-pin

-atau usul lain yang berwujud benda nyata?

Yosh~ sekian dulu minna~~ \(^w^\)

Sankyuu for R&R~~


	5. what are you doing?

Ciaossu~

Minna~ gomen kalo Arisu lama apdet lagi… heheh biasa panggilan alam sebagai seorang murid…

Dan….

Thx banget buat Rii ma Yufa yang ngasih tau dimana typo terbesar dalam chapter sebelumnya…. Hieee hountouni gomenasai… *bow* Arisu ga sadar ada typo begitu…

Dan sebelum kita masuk ke chapter 5, berikut inilah balasan untuk para reviewers yang sudah mau mereview~

Rii: Hae? Mau membunuh? Nanti yang lanjutin TSE siapa? Yang bikin Xanxus cemburu tar siapa? Yang bikin Squalo dilemma siapa? Yang bi-*dibekep* #abaikan

Rui: hahah Squalo selingkuh terdengernya gimana gitu… rada pengen ngakak… Valencio itu muka ma fisiknya mirip ma Squalo kecuali mata ma rambut… sifatnya rada beda ma dia.. walaupun dia sama2 tsun~

Rst: semalem mereka ber2 lemonan #sesat #abaikansaja… ehmm kalau mau tahu baca chap yang k 3… ka nada tuh yang settingnya malem2…

Yufa: tepat sekali! Squalo emang tsubdere sejati~ XD makanya dia itu imut moe moe~

Kyon: mau lihat Xanxus yang dibikin cemburu lagi? *smirk* baca chap ini…

Yuzu: nah chapter 5 nya~ silakan~

Hana: ku juga senang kok liat Xanxus cemburu^^

Cath: chapter 5 nya~

Sweet VerMouth: ahahah silakan baca chapter yang bener-bener lama apdet ini…

Neco: ahahah makasih XD, thx review and bookmark

Disclaimer: KHR! kalau punya saya bakal saya terbitin di Indonesia plus doujin2nya… tapi yang saya punya cuma fic ini…

Warning!: OOC, OC, typo, kemesuman author…, maksa gajhe, aneh, abal… dll don't like, don't read… you have been warned…

"Valencio?"

Ucapan sang Vongola Secondo tidak langsung menyadarkan Squalo dari lamunannya. Masih dengan mukanya yang semerah apel, dan tatapan mata abu abunya yang kosong. Butuh selang beberapa detik agar pemuda itu sadar dimana posisinya sekarang…

Yap!

Tepat di pelukan Ricardo.

"Valencio? Kau…"

"Vooooiii!" Teriak Squalo, rona merah diwajahnya semakin tak karuan. Ia pun langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan tersebut dan langsung berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, Sementara di tempat itu, Ricardo hanya memandangi sosok Squalo yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Ia pun tersenyum tipis. Senyuman tipis seekor serigala.

-xxXXXxx-

BRAAAKK!

Pintu kamar tamu itu langsung ditutup oleh Squalo rapat2. Pemuda silver itu berdiri di belakang pintu. Semburat kemerahan di wajahnya masih belum menghilang.

'VOIII! Apa-apaan tadi…' batin Squalo sambil memegang dadanya. Detak jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan. Malah jauh lebih berdebar-debar dari pada saat Ia pertama kali bertemu Xanxus.

'VOI! Tenanglah… Squalo… tenang…' Berapa kali pun Squalo berkata seperti itu pun, tetap saja ia masih merasakan debaran-debaran itu. Malah yang kali ini bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Oi! Stronzo!"

Suara berat yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Squalo, Suara yang berasal dari balik Pintu Kamar.

"XANXUS!" teriak Squalo sedikit kaget mendengar suara berat khas Xanxus itu. Tangannya secara reflek akan membukakan pintunya. Namun sebelum jarinya menyentuh knob pintu,…

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi huh?" tanya sang pemimpin Varia itu.

"melakukan? Voi! Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu Bos!"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu sampah!* Gertak Xanxus sembari memukul pintu kamar tersebut. Yang jelas Pemuda berambut perak itu menjadi kebingungan sekaligus kaget.

Squalo merenungkan kembali apa yang ia lakukan hari ini. 'melakukan? Memangnya apa yang tadi ku lakukan? Pergi dengan Clause ke pemakaman Valencio, pergi ke kota tua, jalan-jalan di danau, lalu…'

Plosh! Muka Squalo pun kembali memerah. Detak jantungnya yang semula telah mulai kembali normal kembali berdetak kencang lagi. Tangannya sedikit gemetaran. Ia tak tau harus memberi jawaban apa pada sang Pemimpin Varia. Pikirannya benar-benar blank.

"Oi! Hiu brengsek…"

Squalo pun tertegun mendegar Suara berat khas itu memanggil dirinya.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Jangan membuatku menunggu hiu brengsek…"

"Voi! Xanxus… ini sulit dijelaskan…" lirih Squalo lemah, ia tidak tau harus menjelaskannya darimana, lagi pula ia juga harus berhati-hati menjaga ucapannya itu. Satu kalimat salah dan membuat Xanxus tidak senang, maka kita hanya dapat berharap pada Tuhan untuk membiarkan dia masih tetap hidup.

"apanya yang sulit dijelaskan?"

"Xanxus…"

"jangan sebut namaku bodoh! aku sudah tau namaku sendiri!" gertaknya sambil kembali memukul pintu yang menjadi pemisah diantara mereka.

"Voi! Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya darimana! Lebih baik kau masuk dulu! Kita bicarakan sama-sama Bos Bre-"

"tidak perlu." Ucap Xanxus. Yang membuat Squalo sedikit membatu. "Aku sedang tidak mau melihat wajah mu sampah!" gertak Xanxus. Dan diselangi oleh pukulan Bos Varia itu ke pintu. Cukup membuat Squalo diam tanpa kata.

Suara derap langkah dari Sepatu boots perlahan pun mulai menghilang tak terdengar lagi oleh telinga Squalo.

'VOI! A-Apa apa dia… seenaknya membentak ku. Lagi pula langsung cepat-cepat mengambil garis besar permasalahan…' umpat Squalo dalam hati, mukanya masih semerah apel, bukan karena hal tadi namun juga marah. Kesal. Dan entah kenapa ada yang menganjal di hati pemuda itu..

Entah apa, ia tak bisa mengatakannya…

Apa yang menganjal di hatinya tersebut…

-xxXXXxx-

Langit di Italy mulai berubah keoranyean degan sedikit siluet violet. Matahari mulai terbenam dan bintang mulai menunjukan sinarnya. Bulan pun mulai menyinari Vongola Mansion, mengantikan sinar matahari.

Vongola mansion, tak biasa tempat ini mengalami keributan luarbiasa, namun juga kesunyian yang luar biasa. Malam ini tak ada yang special, mansion tersebut tak begitu sunyi mau pun ribut.

Ada alunan permainan biola mengiringi waktu makan sang Vongola Secondo. Setidaknya para pemain biola tersebut dapat memperbaiki mood sang Don Vongola yang tidak karuan.

Terlihat di meja makan, Ricardo hanya mengotak-ngatik makanannya tersebut. Tak pernah ia menyentuhnya untuk dimakan. Makanan yang sudah dimakan setengah lalu kehilangan mood sehingga seperti ini, sesekali ia menyentuh wine yang selalu terisi penuh.

"Ricardo kau tahu dimana Xanxus dan Squalo?"

Pertanyaan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya. Sementara Clause pun masih menunggu jawaban dari tadi.

"Entahlah kau cari saja sendiri…"

"E-eh? Tapi mereka kan tamu!" jawab Clause polos.

"Lalu?"

"Kau kan Tuan rumahnya… seharusnya kau yang mencari mereka…"

"Cih! Siapa pun mereka seharusnya mereka tamu mu… kau yang mebawanya ke sini bodoh."

"Aaah…" Respon Clause dengan nada memelas. Layaknya anak keil yang tak jadi diberikan permen oleh orang tuanya.

"Jangan menganggu mood ku. Sampah…" itu lah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ricardo. Lelaki mood-mood an itu melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari ruang makan itu.

"Rasanya mood nya benar-benar berubah…" gumam Clause sambil menyuapkan sesendok parfait ke dalam mulutnya. "Rasanya sia-sia usaha ku selama ini…" mata emerald Clause kini tampak kosong memikirkan sesuatu yang tak ada.

"Valencio…"

-xxXXXxx-

"VOOOIII! Apa ini?" umpat Squalo, mata silvernya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai tentunya. Terutama urusan rambut.

"Sialan… bagaimana bisa ada cipratan parfait disini?" tanya Squalo dalam hati. Pemuda bermbut silver itu langsung heboh ketika menemukan sesuatu yang lengket di rambutnya… sembari berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Valencio?" suara berat itu entah kenapa terngiang di telinga Second-command Varia. Seketika mukanya pun langsung memerah lagi. Menyadari ternyata suara tadi bukanlah imajinasinya, Squalo pun sadar. Sadar akan kehadiran sang Vongola secondo…

"Apa kau sedang tersesat?"

Dalam sekejap mata sosok Ricardo sudah berada di depan Squalo. Pemuda berambut silver itu kaget, kaget sekaligus bercampur dengan rasa deg-deg kan. Membuat wajah rain Guardian Varia itu kini benar benar tampak seperti apel.

"ku tanya sekali lagi…" jari Ricardo mengambil beberapa helai rambut Squalo, dan menciumnya.

"Apakah kau itu tersesat?" suara berat itu… semakin membuat jantung Squalo berdetak dengan keras.

"A-ahh.. ti-tidak…" Jawab Squalo. Mencoba untuk mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar goyang. Namun Vongola Seondo itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Tangannya kini berahli ke pipi Squalo. Tentu saja pemuda berambut silver itu juga kaget…

"Kau tampak sedang tersesat… Squalo." Sembari ia mendekatkan wajahnay ke arah wajah Squalo.

"V-voi.. tu-tunggu ahnn.."

"ada sisa parfait di wajah mu itu." Ujar nya sembari menjilati pipi Squalo. Membuat Squalo merasa sedikit tidak nyaman akibat perlakuan sang Vongola Secondo. Perlahan Sang Vongola secondo hanya menjilati pipi Squalo yang ada parfaitnya, amun seiringnya waktu lidah Ricardo mulai turun ke arah leher Squalo.

"Aaaah- hmmph" Squalo yang tadinya kaget dan berteriak secara reflek tertahan oleh tangan Ricardo. Sang Vongola Secondo itu memberikan isyarat pada Squalo untuk tetap tenang dan diam, lalu ia melanjutkan menjilati leher rain Guardian Varia itu.

"hmmmphnnn" Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Ricardo, tapi.. apa daya? Kekuatan kedua orang itu tak sebanding…. Squalo sekarang hanya bisa pasrah, entah sampai kapan ia harus menahannya seperti ini…

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hiu bodoh itu?" Suara lainnya pun terdengar dari sisi koridor yang lain.

"Xanxus…"

TBC…

-xxXXXxx-

Hyaaaaa akhirnya ku meng-apdet chapter lima… TT^TT

Sedikit Announcement buat reader sekalian… Reader semua mau gak kalau TSE dibikin Rate-M (ini baru rencana…)

Soalnya kadang2 ada juga reader yang malah gak mau ngebaca fic adegan rate M. jadi mohon bantuannya ya reader semua…

thx buat udah baca ya, dan semoga reader masih tetep setia ma Fic ini ^^

Don't forget to review ok? *puppy eyes* *dibacok*


	6. explain

Mugyaaaaaaa~

Akhiya ku apdet lagi untuk TSE…

Untuk yg nunggu SIS mohon sabar DX lappie entah kenapa error mendadak… jadi… ehmm malah keapus… hehehe (malah ketawa pula!)

Akhhhhhh ok ok maafkan soal tragedy lappie tsb =w=

Yang jelas sebagai permintaan maafnya, taa-daa! TSE chapter 6~

Semoga minna semua menyukainya~ ^^

Chapter 6

-xxXXXxx-

"Boss…" Squalo sangat mengenali suara khas itu. Suara derap langkah sepatu boots semakin dekat. Jelas, ini bukanlah hal yang baik bagi semuanya. Terutama Squalo yang menjadi korban diantara mereka berdua bukan?.

"Ternyata kau yang bernama Xanxus?" kali ini sang Don Vongola yang mulai bicara. Tangannya masih memegang tubuh Squalo. Bahkan menarik tubuh pemuda itu lebih dekat dengan dirinya. Seperti tidak mau melepaskannya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hiu bodoh ku itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya 'membersihkan' sisa parfait yang ada di wajahnya, tidak bermaksud buruk." Jawab Ricardo. Tangannya mulai menyusuri rambut silver milik rain guardian Varia itu. Membuat Squalo dalam posisi semakin gugup. Mata Ruby Xanxus mulai memicing dengan tajam.

"Boss…" ujar Squalo Pelan.

"Che! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi?" Xanxus sedikit membentaknya.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Che! Rasanya percuma berbicara dengan hiu bodoh seperti mu. Sepertinya saat diajak bicara dengan baik-baik, malah bertingkah seperti pengecut." Ujar Xanxus. Kata-kata singkat, Namun sangat tajam dan pedas, langsung menancap pada orang yang bersangkutan tersebut.

Bos Varia itu kemudian membalikan badannya. Memberikan sorot mata merah darah ruby kepada kedua orang itu untuk sesat dan berjalan pergi. Bagi Ricardo, Ia hanya membalasnya dengan sorotan mata yang sama-sama mengerikannya. Seperti bertanda akan ketidak-akuran sejati antara kedua belah pihak.

"Voi! Xanxus! Tunggu!" Squalo berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Ricardo. Perlawanan itu akhirnya berhasil juga. Namun kemenangan itu hanya untuk sesaat. Beberapa langkah setelah itu, Ricardo mencegatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya memeluknya, "Biarkan saja…" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya jelas membuat Squalo mematung untuk beberapa detik

"Voooii! Ku mohon lepaskan!"

"Untuk apa? Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi kan?" tanyanya. Sorotan mata Squalo sudah hampir putus asa.

"Voooii! Aku harus menjelaskan semua ini! Lepaskan! Ughhh…"

"Itu tak ada gunanya lagi…" Ricardo berbisik pelan pada Squalo. Pemuda silver itu hanya bergedik geli sedikit. Jantungnya berdetak makin tidak karuan. Mencoba untuk mengelak apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi disini. "Bukankah dia sudah tidak mau lagi melihat mu?"

'Tidak Squalo! Kau tidak boleh percaya begitu saja! Harus jelaskan semuanya pada Xanxus dahulu.' Gumam Squalo dalam hati.

"ku mohon… ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya…" pinta Rain guardian Varia sekali lagi. Sangat berharap bahwa Ricardo akan melepaskannya dari pelukannya itu.

Yang benar saja.

Kali ini Dia melepaskannya. Pemuda berambut silver itu langsung berlari untuk mengejar Bosnya tersebut. Dan, apa yang terjadi dengan Sang Don Vongola sampai ia membiarkan Squalo?

Sorot mata Ricardo tertuju pada tangannya. "I..Itu? barusan? Valencio? Itu? Valencio? Pasti bohongkan?" gumamnya melihat tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk mencegat Squalo.

"Aku.. tidak mungkin melihat sosok Valencio kan?" Ia menutup matanya. Tangannya ia letakan di dadanya. "Valencio… aku benar-benar membutuhkan mu."

"_di sisi ku…"_

-xxXXXxx-

BRAAAAAAKK

Kasar seperti biasa… Squalo yang dari tadi berlari-lari untuk mengejar Bosnya. Mencari sosok Bosnya itu hampir ke seluruh mansion Vongola. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengecek kamar mereka Berdua.

"Voooi! Xanxus!" Teriaknya begitu melihat sosok yang ia cari, sedang duduk di sofa merah besar. Tangannya sedang memegang sesuatu entah apa itu. Mata ruby nya melihat sosok Rain guardiannya yang secara insiatif mengambil langkah duduk di sebelahnya.

PRAAANG

"VOOOII!" segelas tequila mendarat tepat di kepala rain guardian Varia. Membuat Squalo yang awalnya ingin berbaikan dengan 'Boss'-nya itu malah berujung sebaliknya.

"Ternyata kau masih punya harga diri untuk bertemu ku lagi ya?" sapaan yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut dengan ejekan terhadapnya.

"Vooii! Apa maksu-"

"Jangan pura-pura sampah brengsek! Aku sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria tersebut." Potong Xanxus. Amarahnya kali ini mulai meledak. Squalo sudah biasa kalau dibentak Xanxus. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Voi, Xan..xus, itu sebenarnya, Aku juga tidak mau itu terjadi…"

"lalu kenapa kau melakukannya dengan pria itu?"

"Vooooiii! Aku tidak melakukan apa pun!" bentak Squalo setengah teriak. Mukanya kembali memerah. Entah karena kejadian tadi atau kali ini dia telah kehilangan kesabaran pada Bossnya itu.

"Oh? Begitu kah? Jadi yang ada di leher mu itu apa?" Mata Ruby Xanxus menatap tajam kearah Squalo.

"Voooiii!" Squalo langsung mengambil kaca. Melihat apa yang ada di lehernya itu benar-benar ada. PLOOSH~! Kembali memerahlah muka rain guardian itu. "Aaaa.. i..itu.." Ujar Squalo terbata-bata. Memang itu respon yang normal bila seseorang melihat bekas gigitan yang memerah di leher, apa lagi kalau habis dijilat seperti itu.

"Nah sekarang apa kau bisa menjelaskannnya kepada ku, Nyonya Vongola secondo?"

"Vooi! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya.

"Oh? Benarkah?" tanya Xanxus dengan nada tak yakin 'main-main'

"Voooiii! Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Boss! Kau mulai gila ya? Aku…" Ucapan Squalo terhenti sampai disana.

"O-Oi?"

"hiks.. (author ga tau sfx yang bagus buat nangis) nghh hiks"

"Payah…" ujar Xancus nemekul kepala Squalo dengan buku secara halus. Sepertinya Boss Varia kita telah membuat Suasana antara mereka makin tidak enak. Rain Guardiannya secara tiba-tiba menangis. Padahal barusan ia berteriak 'Voooi' seperti biasa.

"Sekarang kau umur berapa? Masih menangis pula… hiu bodoh! Sudah hapus air mata mu!"

Squalo berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebentar, menghapus air matanya yang membasahi wajahnya itu. Benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti seorang Superbia Squalo yang berisik. Kini ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang habis bertengkar dengan pacarnya saja.

"Boss, tentang hal itu.." nada bicara Squalo sedikit bergetar, mungkin ini pengaruhnya setelah ia menangis, atau mungkin karena terlalu gugup. Dua-duanya sama-sama benar…

"Jangan lakukan hal itu bersamanya lagi" Xanxus langsung memotong pembicaraan Squalo lagi.

"eh?" Pemuda berambut silver itu sedikit bingung. "Boss?"

Tangan Xanxus tiba-tiba menyusuri rambut Squalo yang panjang, dan orang yang bersangkutan? Wajahnya? Sudah pasti ada semburat pink yang keluar. "Kau masih belum mengerti apa yang ku bilang, Hiu bodoh?" tanya Xanxus sekali lagi.

"eh? Maksud Boss ap- Voooii!" tangan Xanxus yang semula menyusuri rambut Squalo, berakhir dengan menarik rambut silver itu dan membuat Squalo jatuh ke dalam pangkuannya . Membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat, Squalo kini berada dalam pelukan Xanxus. Mata Squalo pun tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Mukanya pun langsung berubah menjadi merah. Jantungnya malah berdetak tak beraturan dan keras.

"Aku tidak mau melihat mu bersama pria itu." Ujar Xanxus. Tangan Xanxus memegang dagu Squalo, mengankatnya keatas agar mereka dapat saling bertatapan. "Boss…" Squalo memperhatikannya. Sorot mata Xanxus, bola mata ruby itu benar-benar mengatakan bahwa ia tak main-main dengan perkataannya. Sinar mata berbahaya itu, Itulah yang membuat Squalo menyukai bola mata ruby itu, sangat indah… Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Bossnya itu

Tangan Xanxus kembali menyusuri rambut rain guardiannya itu, Ia baru tahu rambutnya selembut itu. Benar-benar sangat nyaman untuk dipegang, ternyata tak sia-sia juga bila dia sangat cerewet dalam hal mengurusi rambutnya. Sampai merelakan berjam-jam hanya agar rambutnya tidak lengket… Xanxus hanya tersenyum tipis, tangannya kembali menyusuri Rambut Rain Guardiannya.

Rambut Silver itu…

Yang menjadi ikatan antara mereka berdua...

.

.

.

-xxXXXxx-

"Ricardo! Aku perlu bicara dengan mu!" seru Clause.

Tok tok tok..

"Ricardo? Kau ada di dalam?" tanya Clause ketika mengetuk pintu kamar sang Don Vongola yang terkunci rapat. Ia pun mengetuknya kembali dan menanyakan hal yang sama… hasilnya pun juga sama, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Pemuda Blonde itu sudah pasrah, Namun saat ia menoleh kebelakang…

"Clause-sama… kumohon" bisik seorang pelayan yang tak jauh berada di koridor.

"Ku mohon, Buat Ricardo-sama agar tidak mengunci dirinya seperti itu lagi, Clause-sama!" bisik pelayan lainnya dengan nada seperti memohon… Rasanya semua itu bergantung pada Clause seorang, Memang benar sih, Ini jalan yang terbaik karena Vongola Secondo itu… tau lah seperti apa sifatnya. Seluruh penghuni Mansion pun juga pasti takut dengannya, Jadi mau-tak-mau harus Orang-orang tertentu yang menghadapinya…

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat para pelayan tersebut. Entah kenapa ia menemukan sesuatu yang lucu dari diri pelayan-pelayan tersebut.

'Ternyata, Mereka semua itu peduli pada Ricardo ya? Hmm lucu sekali~' ujar clause dalam hati. Pemikiran Clause sebenarnya ada gunanya juga… Kalau mereka tidak peduli pada Tuannya itu, Untuk apa mereka memohon-mohon setengah memaksa agar Ia menemui Ricardo hanya untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Rasanya lucu sekali…

"Clause-sama, Coba ajak Ricardo-sama untuk Bicara." Pinta Para pelayannya lagi.

_Rasanya kalau mengetahui ada yang mempedulikannya sedikit lega…_

_Kalau saja Kau tahu Ricardo,_

_Mereka terus mengkhawatirkan diri mu sejak saat itu.._

_Saat mereka tahu bahwa Valencio telah mati_

_Karena itu kau sekarang jadi sering uring-uringan…_

_Valencio mati karena kau…_

_Ricardo…_

TBC…

-xxXXXxx-

Huahahah Hubungan Xanxus Squalo membaik, Kini ada misteri lain~ BWAHAHAHAHAHAH *ditimpuk bata*

Btw yang di italic itu pemikirannya Clasue… OwO

Reader, maafkan Arisu Sekali lagi soal chapter SIS itu ya.. ;A; lappie itu sekarang lagi diservis…

Dan satu lagi, Arisu waktu itu rencana mau bikin adegan Rate M, Tapi entah kenapa hasilnya jelek dan jadi aneh… DX

Ukhh Bagi minna semua mohon kritik, dan sarannya biar bikin adegan rate M yang bagus ;A; *plak*

Ya sudah… kalau begitu tanpa basa-basi lagi…

Mohon Review-annya ya Minna~ dengan me-review fic ini pasti bakal berkembang lebih baik lagi…

Thank for Reading~

Ciao Ciao~~OwO/


End file.
